Ex Alert
by BennieWaffles
Summary: One-shot. Clary's just dancing, clearing her mind in the club, looking for a hook-up to get her mind off her ex. Jace needs help. Really bad. Like, immediately. So she helps him. Rated T for language and sexiness. AH. AU. OOC. Clace. Cute/fluffy/slightly sexy one-shot.


**Ex Alert**

 **Sum: One-shot. Clary's just dancing, clearing her mind in the club, looking for a hook-up to get her mind off her ex. Jace needs help. Really bad. Like, immediately. So she helps him. Rated T. AH. AU. OOC. Clace. Cute/fluffy/slightly sexy one-shot.**

 **A/N: Heyyoooooo. I'm still on a one-shot streak, skipped a day yesterday because I was in pain. Y'know, had surgery last week and all. Fancy, ey?**

 **Again, stop using 'defiantly' as 'definitely'. I've been reading a lot of fics lately, Jelsa fics and TMI fics, old and new. I've seen a lot of 'defiantly' as 'definitely'. Please, stop. Donate now to help stop this horrid action against humanity. Text 'BITCHgetWHOOPED' to 8003 4701. (please don't actually text that it was just a random number I beg of you do not murder me)**

...

...

...

The music was pounding through her blood. The adrenaline and effects of the alcohol were really kicking in by now and she was just going with it. Hands tried grabbing at her from all sides, but she eventually settled for the hot dark haired man with an angular face and almost black eyes.

He put his hands on her hips tightly, a little painful, honestly. But she rolled with it, nonetheless.

She moved her ass against him to the rythm of the music, reaching behind her and putting her hands on his neck.

He was being a little too rough for her liking, but she was used to it. He was biting her neck, whispering sexy things in her ear.

She was used to it because of her ex, he always liked being a little rough as well. Even more so. His name was Jordan. He always acted like an animal with her, especially in the bedroom—but she didn't necessarily mind in _that_ situation.

Jordan had been a dream boyfriend in the first month or so, but afterwards things quickly went downhill. She already lived with him at that point because of financial circumstances. He started watching her like a predator, whenever she wanted to go out he had to know exactly where, with who and what time and when she would be back. He gave her no space to breathe, let alone feel free. It was like he had chained her to him, like she was stuck in a cage with a wolf.

Then the abuse started. It was not that bad, she could handle it. She left before things could really get out of hand. She hadn't even officially broken up with him. She knew he was looking for her, which is why she moved to another city, on the other side of the country. See, they used to live in Alicante, Idris' capital, but she had moved to a little town called Wayland.

She had changed her name from Fairchild to Morgenstern, her father's name. Jordan never knew her father's name, so she assumed she was safe. This whole move and Clary leaving Jordan thing happened only 4 days ago. She was stressed over it, so she needed to take her mind off it, which is why she went clubbing. Her ultimate goal was to hook up with a guy and forget _all_ about Jordan.

But then, Mr. I Have Sexy Dark Hair started getting a little _too_ handsy and rough. He started groping her breasts and leaving painful bite marks, she turned around to tell him off but he wasn't having it. He just rolled his eyes as she told him to stop, instead forcing her to turn around again. She stomped on his foot, something that didn't really affect a big guy like him, before trying to walk away through the crowd. He wrapped his hand around her upper arm painfully tight, pulling her back to him.

Just then, she was swooped off her feet by a flash of gold. Her saviour.

What she did not expect, is the exchange they had afterwards.

...

...

...

Jace was _not_ having a fun night. He had come here with his best friend Sebastian, but he couldn't find that dick anywhere. Now, girls all around him were trying to grope him and get him home with them, but he wasn't having any of it.

Jace was quite the ladies man, you could say. Or, even more accurately, he was a straight up manwhore. He fucked at least two girls per week, sometimes had a relationship with them which usually lasted a week before he dumped them for being too clingy. He had his way with girls. Most of them knew what they were getting themselves into, but some didn't. Those were the annoying ones.

Jace didn't really have a tragic backstory, except he was born to a single mom who died in a car crash. Jace barely knew her. So he had been put in a foster home, the Lightwoods. He cared deeply for his new family, yet his foster dad he couldn't give two shits about. The dude cheated on his wife, then left her for his girlfriend, then apparently cheated on said girlfriend with a coworker. Who was a male. Robert was a confusing man who Jace didn't need in his life. Isabelle, his sister, had been very sad about the departure of Robert, but eventually got over it when the bastard started cheating all over the place. Now, they were a happy family, consisting of: Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Max and Maryse. Alec was the oldest sibling, now 32 years old, happily maried to Magnus Bane with an adopted son. Isabelle was now 22, Jace was 27.

So, in short, he didn't have much of a story.

Except for when it came to his ex, Kaelie Whitewillow.

She was just an evil, clingy bitch. She had been basically stalking him since their break-up, trying desperately to get back together with him. Now, he had been through that before with other girls, but this one stood out a little. Why? Because they broke up _8 months ago_. Crazy bitch.

Then, something bad happened. Or, he saw something bad.

Jace had always known that Sebastian tended to get a little handsy and rough when he was drunk, but he was basically harrassing the _absolute beauty_ he was dancing with. She was downright gorgeous. She had long red curls, bright green eyes and very nice curves. Her shape was definitely being shown off in her tight black dress, which had patches of see-through lace on her sides, and one single V-shaped patch between her boobs.

He saw the exchange between the two, Sebastian suddenly groping her breasts and all.

And the entire night got _so much worse_ when he saw Kaelie in her skanky, hot pink dress. Her boobs were basically popping out of the plastic thing, for Christ's sake. He for a fact knew that if he poked one of her boobs with a fork, it would pop like a balloon. He didn't know why he fucked her in the first place, the bitch was 100% fake.

And the absolute worst thing _ever_ was that she saw him too.

She was looking right at him, obviously about to come over.

Jace's mind came up with the best damn idea he had had in months, in just a split second.

He weaved through the crowd to where Sebastian was now wrapping his hand forcefully around the upper arm of the gorgeous girl.

So, Jace did the only logical thing in that situation.

He swooped in and picked the girl up with his hands on her waist, like a polite person, instead of instantly going for her luscious hips.

Sebastian shouted after him. ''Hey, Jace! I had dibs!'' But Jace quickly shut him up with one heated glare.

He had always secretly hated Sebastian, but apparently not many decent people wanted to be friends with a manwhore. Especially in this town, where gossip spread like wildfire.

The redhead made a comment as well, _very helpful_ (sarcasm). ''What the fuck.''

But it wasn't like a screech or a shout or something, she seemed rather calm. Like she didn't really mind being scooped away, but she didn't necessarily like it, either.

Jace looked over his shoulder to see that Kaelie was looking for him, then their eyes met.

Kaelie began trying to make her way through the dancing crowd, which was a difficult task.

Jace rushed the beauty in his arms to a corner near the entrance, putting her down, finally.

She just looked at him with a questioning gaze.

''Hey, I just wanted to scoop you up and rescue you from that uncomfortable situation, you're welcome,'' he put finger against her lips as she opened her mouth to respond, ''and I just wanted to let you know you're really hot, and this is not meant in a disrespectful way at all, but I need your help. Can you please make out with me? For the greater good?''

She froze for a minute, a blush making way on her cheeks, looking him in his his eyes with a searching gaze.

''Now, why the fuck would I do that?''

He looked her in the eyes with a serieus expression to let her know he wasn't bullshitting.

'' _Ex alert_.''

At this, she seemed to understand instantly.

She got this very understanding look in her eyes. Even though he wanted to observe her eyes for a little longer, he had to look over his shoulder to see if Kaelie was coming.

She was very close by.

After looking back Spitfire, he didn't really get the chance to admire her eyes either.

Because she jumped at him.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, so he instinctively pushed her against the wall.

She put her hands in his hair, before crashing her lips to his.

 _Holy fucking fuck_.

And in that moment, they both instantly knew, that this was not the last time they were going to do this.

They knew, instantly, this was not the last time they _wanted_ to do this.

He wanted to kiss her, endlessly and forever.

It was _amazing_.

It was like lightning struck, with so much electricity and passion.

The sexual tension basically exploded.

Everywhere they touched, he would get goosebumps, sending adrenaline through his blood.

He licked her plump bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she gave. He explored her mouth, tongues wrestling, but not for power, just for the feeling it gave. Absolute bliss.

He retreated his tongue, instead moving to suck and bite on her lower lip.

He wanted to explore her entire body.

He wanted to make her his.

 _Mine_.

He moved his lips to her neck, sucking and biting and licking, leaving marks as he went to her ear, her bare shoulder, to her collarbone, back to her lips.

She was moaning while he was grunting at the taste of her skin on his tongue.

Just then, a finger forcefully poked in his shoulder.

'' _Ahem_. Jace?''

 _Kaelie_.

He looked over his shoulder, at Kaelie with a questioning/annoyed look.

The redhead found entertainment in leaving hickeys in his neck.

''Hey, skank, you can stop now. His favorite girl is here, so he doesn't need you anymore.'' Kaelie said, in her annoying high pitched voice. She snapped her fingers by Spitfire's ear for extra effect.

Fireball looked up, unwrapping her arms and legs from around Jace, which left him feeling cold, missing the girl's touch.

She moved to stand in front of Kaelie with an unimpressed, threatening look on her face.

''What did you just say?'' She asked, giving Kaelie a chance to save herself.

But the dumb blonde didn't take it. ''That you should stop sucking dick every time you can, Skankface.''

Now, you might see, like, silly slaps in girl fight's. They weren't necessarily silly, but definitely nothing compared to what his Spitfire did.

Strawberry gave her a mean punch, right on her nose. Even through all the loud music, Jace could hear a satisfying crack as her fist made impact.

Kaelie's nose instantly began bleeding, she tried to cover herself with her hand before angrily stomping like a five-year-old and running away through the crowd.

Jace basically laughed his ass off after staring incredulously for a minute and Clary soon joined in.

After he calmed down, he picked her up again and she automatically wrapped her legs around his hips.

He pressed her against the wall, burying his face in her neck, biting her earlobe.

''That,'' he whispered, ''was _awesome_.''

She laughed, a sound he wanted to hear for the rest of his life.

''Agreed.''

And, as Clary had expected, she indeed hooked up with someone that night.

And the next day.

And the next.

And the next.

Until finally, they decided to just make it exclusive.

And then, after two whole years, she changed her name again.

But this time, she wasn't running from anyone.

She was now Clarissa Adele Herondale.

And Jace was her happy, sexy husband.

 **A/N: I just can't stop with the cheesy endings. Send help.**

 **I really like this one, do you?**

 **Tell me in a review :)**

 **And you can always favorite it, if you feel like it.  
Click that review button, click that favorite button—you know you want to ;)**

 **Waffles out.**

 **PS: Clary was 22 in this fic. I just like age gaps, I think it's hot. Don't judge me.**

 **PPS: Does anyone else just really like a protective/possessive partner? Y'know, not** ** _too_** **much or anything, but a little bit a' bossiness is hot, in my opinion.**

 **Really, waffles out, this time.**

 **So...**

 **Waffles out.**


End file.
